


Nothing But the Rain

by Pennytextrix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennytextrix/pseuds/Pennytextrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on New Caprica and Galactica (hehe). After *that night* but before the occupation. Bill, Laura, phone time, flirting and over the phone sexy times - and that's about as much plot as you'll find here. First Published 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I'm blaming this one on a combination of three things:
> 
> 1) The loveintheloo challenge. I have now become obsessed with images of a wet Laura, and her love for water.
> 
> 2) It has been raining in London non stop. All weekend.
> 
> 3) They made me do it. :) This is for my lovelies missbevcrusher and franglaisy , who agreed with me when I bemoaned the lack of really hot Bill and Laura phone sex out there and nudged and winked at me until I agreed to write a new one. To be fair I didn’t need that much encouragement.

Laura Roslin was hot. Sticky and wet from the two hour hike in the rain she had just endured to get here. She wasn’t an outdoors person. She was a high heels, and expensive lingerie kind of girl in her heart. But living on this Gods’ forsaken mud-ball she’d learned to make sacrifices.

It was all for him. She worried he was lonely. She worried he would brood and drink. “Oh, please who are you kidding?”She laughed at herself as she pushed open the heavy, protesting door to the communications station. This journey had been an entirely selfish one; she longed to hear his voice. The husky roughness of it drove her insane and the way he said her name – Gods- it sounded like sex itself – if only he knew what it did to her, if only she’d told him before - how wet it made her, it wouldn’t have taken her getting kicked out of office and relegated to a barren rock for him to get the message and make a move. Fleetingly she thought about asking him to record it. For her personal use. The thought made her giggle.

Finally inside, she unzipped her heavy top coat and hung it up to dry. She then pulled out a tiny hand held mirror from her day sack and attempted to fix her hair. It was no good. _I look awful._ She was soaked through. She stripped off the heavy woollen jumper she had put on this morning in defence against the cold. The white tank top she had worn underneath had gone see - through, her nipples hard knotted points against the tight wet fabric. _Then again, I think he might enjoy this,_ she smiled to herself as she pulled at the clinging material, and dried herself off as best she could with a colonial fleet issue blanket she found in the supply closet.

As she unlaced her heavy walking boots, it occurred to how ridiculous it was to be concerned about her physical appearance while preparing to meet a man who couldn’t see her. _I can be wearing anything he imagines._ Laura shivered. That thought was an incredible turn on. She rolled up the legs of her too long, borrowed combat pants and padded barefoot, over to a long abandoned terminal. She curled her long legs underneath her as she sat down in the deep, heavily upholstered chair that looked like it had been requisitioned from a scrapped raptor.

She sighed into it deeply. This was heaven. It almost felt like home. It almost smelled like him. Almost. _Bill._ Laura reached for the headset and put it on, easily finding the correct frequency, just like he had shown her on his last visit. She was overcome by the memory:

It had happened right here. _His hand covering hers, guiding her movements as he stood behind her, leaning into her, his free hand pressing against her hip. His voice, Oh his voice! Commending her, how quick she was to learn: “That’s it. You’ve got it.”_ Laura remembered how she had turned in his arms, draping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him down for a deliciously hot, wet, open mouthed kiss. How her hand had groped at his hardening length. How she had urged him forward, to crush her against this very console. All the while stroking him. She remembered grinning up at him, lasciviously, as she replied: “Seems I’ve got something else.”

He had eaten her out, while she sat in this very chair. Unconsciously, she rubbed her legs together needing to relieve just a tiny bit of the excitement, the arousal that coursed through her body. She wouldn’t start without him. This was their place. Far away from the crowds and the crushing disappointment of New Caprica City, somewhere no one would think to look for them, somewhere they could always be alone. This communications station had been abandoned since the last wave of settlers had disembarked. It was theirs now. And when they couldn’t be together, when his duties did not permit him time on the surface, they _Talked._ That’s what he liked to call it.

Laura liked to point out to him, what a poor euphemism that was for how they passed their time up here. It was true, they did talk, but not about much, and all of it in quiet flirty tones, that laid the groundwork for what they both really wanted. They Frakked. Not so pure. But simple. You could put a comm. system and an atmosphere between them, but in the end that’s what it was. Fulfilment of need. Connection. The yearning of one body for another. Making love - their important conversations, the meaning of life stuff - that was reserved for those precious hours he spent on shore leave – just a single day each month. It was never enough. Not for her. Not for him. But it was what it was. This was what they had. And it was so _very_ good.

Laura punched the button with a little more force than was really necessary to open the comm. channel. Her voice was as clear and steady as she could make it, as she stated “This is New Caprica Relay Station requesting to speak with Galactica Actual.” Slight embarrassment encroached into her tone as she reached the on duty comm. Officer and requested to speak to the Admiral. She was sure she heard a smirk in his tone. Sure that by now, rumours and innuendo regarding the former President’s frequent calls to the Admiral, must be abounding amongst Galactica’s bored, skeleton crew. Still, what did it matter? He could think what he liked so long as she was put through.

As she waited, she relished the sizzle pop of white noise, the hard rain on the metal shelter that surrounded her. This. Them. The anticipation of knowing that she would soon hear him.

“This is Galactica Actual.”

_Holy frak_. Her stomach did flip-flops and she was sure that for a second her heart had stopped in her chest.

“Bill..” She almost gasps it. Half way between want and warning. Bill smiles as he switches the call from the handset to the speaker. This was gonna be kind of a hands free situation.“It’s good to hear your voice..” He husked. Propping himself up with pillows and getting comfy on his rack.

They were both startled by the loud crash of thunder followed by the hard pelting of rain and sleet against the metal roof. The line crackled. Threatening to loose the connection entirely. “No!..” Laura reacted in desperation, blindly groping for the comm. system controls. Bill jumped up as if he could physically go to her. Realising that he couldn’t, he was reduced to pacing.“ Laura..you ok? What’s wrong? What the frak was that noise?” Laura ran a hand through her damp hair, calming herself. “It’s ok...it’s ok. It was just the storm, thought I was going to loose you for a second.”

“You’ll never lose me...” He replied sweetly. Bill couldn’t believe the racket he could hear in the background. When rain got that heavy down there it could be dangerous. He knew she could handle herself, but all the same, he worried for her. “Did you hike up there in that weather?”

She should have been irritated. But she found his concern adorable. “Yes. It’s just rain, Bill. I’m used to it by now. Very, very wet, but used to it.” She laughed.

“Wet, you say? How wet are we talking?” Another loud clash of thunder. “You sure you’re ok? I can have someone come and get you...” Laura relaxed into her chair. Stretched her legs, and sighed. “As tempting as that offer is....I’m fine. It’s just rain, Bill”

“Nothing but the rain..”

His voice seemed wistful, like the words reminded him of too many things, too many people who were missing. She had to lighten the mood. It wasn’t good for him to dwell. To think too much about the situation they found themselves in. It made them both unhappy, and this should always be about joy, about pleasure in each other.

“Bill, if you think I’m gonna go back out there and bring in the cat, you are very mistaken, I’m just starting to dry out.”

“Not entirely, I hope. I like you wet.”

“Hmm..I remember.”

“You sound ..breathy. Didn’t start without me did you?” She could hear him chuckling. She realised that her hand had unconsciously made its way beneath the blanket, pressing against the juncture of her thighs. She snatched her hand away. From the quick turn to utter filth the conversation had taken she assumed he was in his quarters, or at least, somewhere private.

“Only mentally. Before I called, I was thinking about the last time you were down here.”

“Yeah, been thinking about that a lot myself. Gods’ you were so frakking loud”

“Your tongue does tend to have that effect on me.” Her voice is sultry. Low.

On Galactica, Bill feels his cock twitch as surely as if she had physically brushed against him. He returns to his rack. On the planet below, Laura pushes the blanket from her shoulders. It drops to the floor forgotten.

“Not to mention your hands..”

“Your voice...”

“Your thick cock...”

As she counts them off, Laura’s hands trail along her sides, barely brushing her breasts, nipples still hard against the damp top. She flicks and squeezes at them until they ache for him. For his mouth, for the soft grazing of his teeth. She moves in the seat so that she now sits with knees bent, feet braced against the chair. A hand travels down, under her combats, lightly stroking her clit through the wet cotton of her panties. She imagines him pressing into her already. A moan escapes her lips. She doesn’t care. She knows he likes to hear her:

“Your cock....Gods I miss your cock.”

His top half already stripped to his tanks, Bill unbuckles and kicks off his pants. Cool air hitting his bare cock. He can almost believe his fantasy. In his mind, it is Laura blowing cool breath over his tip before taking him into her perfect mouth. He wants her like that. Wants his hands in her hair, her hands on his balls, a finger rubbing just in the right spot. And her mouth - that perfect frakking mouth taking him in over and over. Humming around him, Her eyes never breaking his gaze. Mirroring his own lust.

He wants to touch himself. He does briefly, just barely skimming his fingers along the underside of his dick. He wants to drag this out, savour the phantom taste of her voice as long as he can. “Did you get my letter?” To him, it sounds like a non-sequitur when said out loud. But he knows that if she read it, she knows what he is referring to - all the dirty, pretty things he misses about her too.

“Why yes I did Bill, And I have to say I’m shocked.” Her voice is light and teasing, while her mind burns with the remembered hot words contained within his most recent correspondence. She can’t help but dip her fingers lower, under the fabric of her panties. Gently teasing at her entrance, enjoying the feel of the wetness she finds there, deliberately spreading it over her clit.

“Shocked? Why were you shocked? Its not like we haven’t done it for real...a number of times as I recall..”

“Hmm..”

She pushes down onto her clit, moaning at the sensation and the promise of things still to come. “It’s not the content of the letter that shocked me Bill, it’s the fact that you sent it with your son. Oh Gods!...can you imagine the look on his face if he’d read it?” She giggles. Her breath hitches on the “Oh Gods!” and Bill isn’t sure if it’s in embarrassment or in desire, but he thinks it’s the latter.

“Lee’s a good boy. He would never open someone else’s mail. It’s a felony.”

“Just as well. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for the death, due to aneurysm, of your new Commander. You need someone to try and boss around now I’m not there.”

“I wish you were.”

There it is the sadness once more encroaching. She doesn’t want him to think.

“I do too. I want to be in your bunk, with your prick in my mouth while you lick me out...mm..”

Laura sucks on her fingers making them as wet as she can, in an attempt to approximate the feel of his tongue on her as she takes long swipes at her clit.

“Frak. You’re already touching yourself aren’t you?”

“Yes I am Bill, just like I touched myself when I took that letter to bed with me last night.”

They can’t stand it any longer. Laura shimmies her combats down her legs and off, taking the panties with them. Her arse bare against the cool leather of the chair as she sits toying with her nipples through the sheer damp tank top that is all she now wears. She decides to keep it on, loving the feel of it – the way it keeps her nipples aching and hard for him.

Bill leans back on his bunk, spreads his legs wider to accommodate his rapidly hardening cock. From his bedside draw he removes the moisturiser she accidently left in his quarters after she was no longer the President. Before she moved to the rock. He wonders if she misses it. He keeps meaning to give it back. But he loves it. Loves to use it as lube. Loves that this way he can smell her as he whacks off to the sound of her voice. He uses it sparingly. Knowing he’ll get no more. He warms it in his hands before fisting his hand around his prick. He squeezes tightly, makes long drawn out strokes. It’s a fair approximation, but his hand will never be as tight, the glide never as silky smooth as her beautiful cunt.

“What did you think of Laura? What do you imagine when you bring yourself off?”

“Oh...no. Not this time Bill. You tell me. Tell me what you think about and if its _really_ good, then next time, I might decide to share.”

He is hesitant to share the latest fantasy he’s dreamed up in her absence. It holds a little more kink than he thinks she’d enjoy. But then again she’s surprised him before. She reads his mind: “Come on, Bill I’ll never tell..” she giggles. Such a sweet hot sound. It turns him on. He stops his hard stroking, to tease the vein running sown the left side of his dick. He wants the feel of her tongue. The way she always spends time on him here in long delicate licks. He loves how it makes his toes curl, makes him want to pull away from the touch, her touch, and press her head closer all at the same time.

“Shit..” he hisses “ Lately, I’ve been thinking a lot about the frakking amazing blow jobs you give me..”

“Of that, I’m already aware” she teases, alluding to his letter. Laura gasps as she slips two fingers inside herself, curling them into her sweet spot. Heat gushes around her fingers. She hopes he can hear the sound it makes as she moves them in and out of her sopping cunt. “Tell..me..tell me the new one. Tell me what’s gotten you so worked up, that you barely talked to me before you started with the word frak? Not that I’m complaining....oh!..Yeah right, right there...” Her hiss turns to a whisper, as she finds a deeper angle and adds a third finger.

“Ok..here goes. Shit..Laura I can hear you..sound so hot..so wet. I want to watch you. I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to sit at the foot of your bed and watch while you frak your own fingers, and twist roughly at your nipples...Yeah. Just like I bet you’re doing now.”

Laura looks down at herself. Her hands are exactly where he imagines them to be. Her muscles contract, a little shiver around her fingers. It’s such a turn on – that he knows her so well.“Tell me more..” Her fingers are becoming frantic. Alternating between plunging deeply into her cunt and rubbing hard on her clit while her other hand grabs at a breast roughly. Gods. Not roughly enough. It’s never enough. She needs another hand.

“Your strokes are deep. They never falter. Three fingers. Long, straight, hard strokes. Exactly the way you like. I want to see that. Then, just when you’re about to come, I reach out and join in. Both of us together making you come. Over and over.”

“Yesss...Yess..I can feel you...mmm...mmm...uh..Bill...”

Bill, fists his hand tighter now, the strokes short and sharp as he runs a finger over his weeping head. Moves down to fondle his balls, squeezing gently every now and then.

“Yeah..good...I bet you can still feel the aftershocks thrumming through you, I bet you’re still grinding against your hand to draw it out as long as possible.... Yeah...Frak I can see you that’s good. So hot..so frakking sexy.”

She can’t breathe. Can’t think as she comes down. “Oh my Gods...I can’t....don’t think I can speak..”

“Then don’t. Just listen. Now... I want you to keep coming for me. I know you Laura, I know you can. I’ve seen it. I love how you get tighter around me after you’ve come. I love how you’re gonna need it harder and faster now to come again. Keep going. Keep playing with that pussy, any minute now your desire is gonna flare again. And you’ll be there, in that chair, arse in the air begging me to frak you.”

“Yes..”

“Do you want me to frak you, Laura? Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes. Frak me Bill, please frak me..” She keens, her hips still rocking against her hand.

He loves her like this. Sated. Lethargic. Barely able to form words. Only quiet desperate whimpers as he slides into her. Slow drawn out strokes, he enjoys the feel of her fluttering around him as she comes down. Enjoys it even more as she comes back to herself, desire ignited once more as she matches him thrust for thrust.

He’s teased himself for too long. Been hard for her for so long he’s almost got blue balls. He’s spent half the day like it. Knowing he had this call to look forward to. He has to come. Wants to be able to see her, in his mind when he does. Just as she is right now.

“Good. I bet you look so frakking hot. Hair messy and wild from the wind and rain. I want you to kneel on that chair. Are you naked? What are you wearing?”

He sets a steady rhythm for himself. Hips working the friction of his hands. He varies the angle of his wrist, the press of his fingers, finally finding the perfect spot, the perfect motion. Hissing and growling through his teeth.

“Hmm...Now, how did I know that you’d eventually get round to the nature of my outfit? I don’t know. What do you want me to be wearing?”

“I want you exactly as you are now.”

Laura kneels on the chair as she’s been commanded. She sits back on her haunches and continues to play with her nipples and flick at her clit. Humming as she pushes her fingers into herself from behind. She begins to thrust back into her hand as she holds onto the back of the chair for dear life.

“Hmm.. Bill please..Frak me. Frak me like this. From behind. Bend me over this chair and frak me..”

“Shit. Frak yeah...Laura..Laura.. just..tell me..”

“Not much. Just a white tank top....Soaked through... Wet from the rain... I love...I love.. the way it feels. It makes my nipples..so.. hard” Bill thinks her voice sounds like it’s caught on her fingers, like she’s pulling words from her body with each outward movement.

“Works for me.” Bill laughed. Reality was often so much better than his fantasies.

“Yess...Just like that...hmm.. Harder. Harder.” she was keening again.

“Yeah..Laura..just wait till I get down there I’m gonna give it to you good.”

“I feel so full, when you take me like this...so...good.”

Laura loves the sensations the position gifts her with. She feels wanton and dirty. She can almost feel the ghost of his thickness hitting bottom, can almost feel his balls slapping against her sensitive, overworked cunt. But in this position she can’t get the length nor the force behind her hand that she needs. Wants. Quickly she withdraws her fingers before thrusting them back in from her front, rubbing at her clit franticly with her other hand. She is only vaguely aware that she might topple off the chair onto the poured concrete beneath her. All she wants. All she cares for is this. Pleasuring herself with hard thrusts, while Bill listens. Once. Twice. Three times is all she needs, before her head is thrown back, her back arched in rapture, his name falling from her lips.

It’s the sound of her crying out for him as she shatters that finally breaks him. Thick streams of spunk coat his hands, his chest. Hips jerking uncontrollably as he milks out every last drop.

“Love you...Laura”

It is barely audible in the comm. station, bleeding into the sound of rain, a constant here, back in her reality. Laura joys in it. In these hazy moments. Neither awake nor dreaming.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” she asks lazily.

Bill strips his tanks, cleans himself off with them. He is suddenly terribly embarrassed. That’s not the kind of confession she wants from him, not something she wants for herself.

“It was nothing Laura. Nothing but the rain.”

Laura picks up the blanket from the floor and snuggles down in it. She leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. She listens, sighs in contentment and smiles. She’s always loved the rain.


End file.
